To the Future
Info Third Opening of the story, from the CD To the Future. Arrangement from Venus versus Virus, lyrics and vocals by Revie. Lyrics Non esitar, puoi frantumar quelle catene che ti bloccano now you have grown, don't live in dreams non c'è bisogno di fingere più Apro gli occhi e in su, crudelmente, mi perdo ad osservare quel soffitto bianco oltre il vetro c'è, un calore, sorrisi che mi attendono come ogni giorno Quanti dì volan via, cercando di cambiare non così, ciò che vedi non è altro che una bugia. Non esitar, puoi frantumar quelle catene che ti bloccano now you have grown, don't live in dreams non c'è bisogno di fingere più quell'immagine effimera di un passato che non tornerà cerca di non cancellar e non esitar, non sei solo mai don't be afraid it's your life. Apro gli occhi e in su, nuovamente, mi perdo ad osservare quel soffitto spento cerco di afferrar i ricordi, quei giorni andati in cui eravamo sempre insieme dentro me sento come se volessi urlare lacrime lascian posto ad una gelida nostalgia Ma un po' più in là che ci sarà? vorrei scappare da questa agonia Back in the past or in a dream nel corridoio son ferma a metà. Non ricordo più il sorriso su quel volto che io amavo tutto svanisce così non si può arretrar, scorre il tempo e va So dry your tears and hold on. Avanzando con perplessità, lungo quella via Ma lo so che in fondo sarete lì Non esitar, puoi frantumar quelle catene che ti bloccano now you have grown, don't live in dreams non c'è bisogno di fingere più quell'immagine effimera di un passato che non tornerà cerca di non cancellar sei cresciuto ormai, questa è la realtà don't stop smiling and hold on. E non esitar, non sei solo mai don't be afraid it's your life. English Don't hesitate, you can crush those chains that are blocking you now you have grown, don't live in dreams there is no need to pretend I open my eyes and look up, cruelly, I lose myself to look at the white ceiling beyond the glass there is a warmth, the smiles that await me as every day How many days fly away, while I'm trying to change not this way, what you see is nothing but a lie. Don't hesitate, you can crush those chains that are blocking you now you have grown, don't live in dreams there is no need to pretend that ephemeral image of a past that will not return Try not to delete and don't hesitate, you're never alone don't be afraid it's your life. I open my eyes and look up, again, I lose myself to look at the faded ceiling I'm trying to catch the memories, those long gone days when we were always together inside of me I feel like I want to scream tears make place to a cold nostalgia What there will be a little further? I'd like to get away from this agony Back in the past or in a dream I stopped in the middle of the hallway. I no longer remember the smile on the face that I loved everything fades like this you can't step back, time moves on and on So dry your tears and hold on. While I go forward with perplexity, along that path But I know that you'll be there at the end Don't hesitate, you can crush those chains that are blocking you now you have grown, don't live in dreams there is no need to pretend that ephemeral image of a past that will not return Try not to delete you're grown by now, this is the reality don't stop smiling and hold on. and don't hesitate, you're never alone don't be afraid it's your life. Category:Opening Songs